The likely emergence of natural influenza pandemic viruses and the recent expansion of influenza-infected animal carrier reservoirs argue for the rapid development and stockpile of an effective universal influenza vaccine. Currently, no vaccine or other treatment has been stockpiled to prevent widespread disease and death resulting from a natural epidemic or pandemic influenza virus strain. Based upon high protein sequence conservation, we identified cross strain-consensus influenza virus proteins that cannot be altered significantly without compromising viral replication. We aim to develop a hemagglutinin-independant plasmid DNA vaccine encoding these proteins and carry the vaccine toward Iicensure by conducting pre-clinical anti-viral vaccine efficacy, safety-toxicity, pathogenicity, biodistribution and genomic integration studies in appropriate animal models. The resulting pre-clinical data will be included in an IND filing with the initial indication being the elderly. These efforts are designed to be completed within 1 year in a manner that will generate an influenza DNA vaccine that can be manufactured for long-term stockpile.